Christmas love
by DorothyCoraline
Summary: When Yami is walking around for Christmas gift for Yuugi, a certain person will help these two have a Christmas they will never forget.


Well this is sooo embarrassing

Mara: but I think its cute tenshi

Well please tell me if you like it

It was a cold day in December and Yami didn't know what to give little Yuugi. He thought of a new game but, that wouldn't show how much he cared. He wanted something to show how much he cared for him but, nothing not one thing could grab his attention.

Yami was walking around, hands in his pockets thinking what to give Yuugi. It had been a year after they got their own bodies and even after that he just couldn't help but feel that he still hit a wall when came to their feelings for each other. I mean they still loved each other but it still didn't seem like they fully got their relationship moving.

As he was walking, a store he past and something in the store caught his eye. There in the window was a little angel holding a picture frame in the shape of a card. It had pretty long blond hair with black bangs but, its eyes caught the most attention. Big, beautiful amethyst eyes looked at him with child eyes. Dressed in white it looked almost like the really thing.

Yami could help but stare at it, it remind him some much of his little Aibou.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Looking up, Yami saw a young girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. (Give you five guesses)

"Um… How much for that angel in the window?"

The girl looked and saw what he was talking about; she looked back at him staring as if to see what he wanted with it. Her gaze seemed to penetrate his every thought in the open as if reading a book. With a gentle smile, her eyes seemed to glow almost with happiness.

"He's free if you take extra good care of him."

Yami looked at her shocked "No, I couldn't possibly-

"Take it he's yours, no ifs or buts. Just give him to some one special alright?" She asked with sweet smile on her face.

"Alright." Yami said

With a sparkle in her eyes the girl went inside and grabbed the little angel off the window sill.

"Would you liked him gift wrapped or not?"

"Hmm…Oh! Gift wrapped please." Yami said blushing. He was just so happy he got a gift for Yuugi that he must have dozed off.

"Well then here you go." She handed him the present wrapped in crimson paper with a purple bow on top.

"Merry Christmas and thank you." Yami said before walking out the door with a tiny smile on his face.

"Your welcome." She whispered. "I hope you have a very merry Christmas."

At the Motou Household

Yuugi was waiting patiently for Yami; it meant he really wanted Yami there with him. It was very lonely without his yami to snuggle and hug when it was a cold day. It was even Christmas that meant he had to get double hugs and kisses.

When the sound of a door opening, Yuugi perked up at the sound and rushed to the door to find his Yami taking off his jacket.

"Yami, welcome home," Yugi hugged him "I missed you."

Yami laughed, "But it was only a couple hours Aibou."

Yuugi pouted, "I still missed you"

Yami hugged back "And I you"

Yuugi smiled and laid his head on Yami's chest, relishing the warmth. There was nothing on this good earth Yuugi loved than being in Yami's arms. He looked up and found that Yami had something behind his back.

"Yami, what's behind your back?"

Yami froze, he didn't know if he was ready to give him the present yet.

"Yami? Please??" Yuugi said bringing out his best weapon. The oh-so-can't-resist-you-know-you-can't chibi eyes. Yami knew he couldn't get out of this so he slowly gave Yuugi the present.

"Merry Christmas Yuugi."

Yuugi face seemed to crack in a huge smile as he carefully opened the present with cautious hands. As he opened the present he touched it gently as if in a trance. "Oh Yami..." He held it to him. "I love it!!" Yuugi said his eyes showed love and true happiness.

Yami smiled, "I'm glad you like it Aibou."

Yuugi smiled, and then his look showed one of realization.

"Wait right here." He said and sped out of the room. Yami could only wonder what he wanted to get. As soon as he was gone he came back and also had something in his other hand.

"Merry Christmas Yami."

He held out the present and gave it to Yami. Yami was shocked to say the least but, still picked up the present. As he held it he took a closer look at the present; it was purple with a red ribbon on top. Carefully, he opened the present and saw a little red board hanging by a black piece of wire but, what it said made his heart soar. On it was in yellow letters was 'Light and Darkness, They may seem so different yet, they complete each other to make one.' Yami eyes held tears of joy and he hugged his light.

"Thank you Yuugi, I love it very much."

Yuugi smiled and hugged back.

"I love you, Yami."

"And I you, Yuugi."

10 minutes later

They were on the sofa with a cup of hot chocolate and warm blanket wrapped around them. They were content, till Yami asked

"Aibou, where did you find that gift?"

Yuugi thought about this, like something interesting about that place.

"Well I was looking around everywhere for your gift then this store appeared out of nowhere and it was in the window."

Yami thought about this, this sounded exactly like…!

"Aibou, was the store owner a girl with brown hair and chestnut brown eyes?"

"Yes, exactly." Yuugi then added "Why, did you meet her?"

"Yes."

"Did you find out her name?"

"No did you?"

"No."

Yami then got comfortable and then said

"Oh well, we can go back later to find out."

Yuugi got calm and comfortable again too.

"Yeah you're right."

They did not know that if they tried to going again, they would not find it for when Yami left the store had disappeared. But not knowing this they were happy and content.

As they were basking in the warmth of their house, a lone figure stood in the window watching them with brown eyes.

"I'm glad I could make your Christmas great and special for the both of you."

Her brown whipped her face in the cold winter wind, while snow covered her with its white powder. As she turned and walked away you could hear her say

"Merry Christmas Yami and Yuugi."

When she left the light of the house she disappeared as if she was never there. All that was left of her was two ribbons; a red and purple one and both said one single name.

**_Maria._**

Wow…. Wasn't the ending creepy?

Mara: yes but interesting.

Well any way I tried to make this to all who are great and wonderful (and review) so I made this with a Christmas thing so I hope you like it.

Mara: Read and Review

And tell your friends about it

Both: Bye!!!


End file.
